


Under The Weather

by emetophiliacs



Category: Original Work
Genre: Emetophilia, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Original Character(s), Sick Character, Sickfic, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:14:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23232292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emetophiliacs/pseuds/emetophiliacs
Summary: An emeto kink fic. Two cute lesbians, a stomach flu, and an old hotel.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 43





	Under The Weather

**Author's Note:**

> Subscribe to Patreon for tons of exclusive and custom content.  
> https://www.patreon.com/emetophiliacs?

Ella felt uncomfortably warm. Her thin cashmere sweater felt tight and itchy and she could see her stomach ripple underneath it. She scratched her neck. She shut her eyes and breathed through her nose. Was she sweating? Her face felt flushed. Ella leaned forward and coughed into her hand. She could see her stomach muscles clench through her shirt. She started to pull the sweater off and then she hiccuped and gasped and pulled it back down, pushing both of her hands over her mouth. Her stomach rumbled ominously.

"Miss? Do you need help?" A knock at the door. That would be Mary. Hot, sarcastic, attentive Mary with her strong hands and wild shock of dark curly hair. Mary who worked for the run-down extended stay hotel in exchange for room and board and thought it was funny to act like a fancy butler. Ella assumed that Mary did this with all the guests.

Ella wanted desperately to tell beautiful, funny Mary to turn around and go away but she was worried about what would come out if she opened her mouth. Maybe lunch. Maybe everything she'd ever eaten. Ells was really feeling poorly now and she had to bite her tongue to stifle a pained whine as another cramp shot through her stomach. She tensed her muscles against the pressure, which forced a little spurt of hot acidic liquid into her mouth. Her cheeks puffed out but then she swallowed with a shuddery moan.

A knock on the door. Shit. "Hey, doll, are you okay?" Mary's voice was different. Softer. "Can I come in?"

Ella was hot and cold and clammy and shaky and she knew she needed to vomit. Honestly, at this point, she wanted it desperately, anything to stop the vicious churning in her stomach. She hung her head and opened her mouth to let a little drool fall out. The toilets were shared and down the hall, Ella's trash can was wicker with no trash bag, and she hadn't thought to bring a bucket. The knob jiggled but of course it was locked. Ella heaved. "Huh---hnnng." She wrapped her arms around her stomach and bent forward onto her knees. "Ohh," she moaned. Her voice shook.

"Ella, baby, you alive in there?" Ella wanted to respond and if she hadn't been flushed before she was now - Mary called her baby!! - but there was an angry ocean in her tiny body, churning and rising threateningly up her throat. Ella did her best to choke it down, letting out coughs and gurgles and sick little whimpers. She let her forehead touch the ground and gave a low shuddery moan, acidic drool trickling past her lips.

The door creaked open. Ella sat up quickly onto her knees, wiping her mouth and staring into big brown eyes. Mary held a bobby pin in each hand and looked three parts concerned and one third pleased with herself.

"You okay there, princess?"

Ella felt defensive and tried to stand, shaky. "I - urp." She pressed both hands to her mouth. A heave. She swallowed. Heave, heave. Swallow. She shivered and swayed. 

Mary put her hands on both of Ella's shoulders to steady her. "Whoa, hey. It's okay. I got you." Ella tumbled into Mary and buried her face in her chest, hiccuping. Her stomach heaved again, a guttural involuntary motion that came from the very bottom of her diaphragm. This contracting muscle pushed right up into Mary's crotch. Mary was so tall and Ella was so short and it made her feel safe. She felt Mary's fingers running gently through her hair and she sighed in relief into Mary's ample chest. Everything about Ella was small and she loved how different Mary felt.

"Mm," Ella groaned in both sickness and pleasure as she desperately swallowed down mouthful after mouthful of vomit and inhaled Mary's scent. Her stomach contracted suddenly and violently and liquid rushed into her mouth. "Ghhrrk." Another forceful heave and it was too much. Hot liquid spurted between Ella's clenched teeth and through her fingers, drenching Mary's chest. Ella heaved again and Mary, miraculously, kept holding her. Mary was rubbing her back and kissing the top of her head and saying, "That's a good girl, it's okay love, get it up."

Ella dug her fingernails into Mary's arm, mouth still tightly shut as she retched again, watery vomit spraying from her nose and closed lips. She moaned and whimpered from back in her throat. 

"Shh, babygirl, open your mouth," Mary coaxed. Ella shivered and Mary held her closer. "There, there." Ella's stomach contracted against Mary's body again and again and she kept swallowing.

Suddenly, Mary pushed down hard on Ella's stomach and a massive wave of vomit filled Ella's cheeks. Some trickled past her lips but she managed to swallow most of it. Mary looked horrified. "Stubborn. To the bathroom, then." She tried to guide Ella to the door but Ella resisted. She would tell herself it was because she was too sick to walk but really -- she liked having Mary here, in her room, all to herself. Even under the circumstances. Maybe even - strangely - especially under the circumstances. Ella hiccuped and shuddered.

Mary slipped two fingers between Ella's lips. She set a hand on Ella's chin to make her open her clenched jaw and immediately the mouthful of vomit she'd been holding, too sick to swallow, splashed out of Ella's mouth and onto Mary's chest and hand and legs and the carpet. More liquid was rushing up now, a silent forceful stream straight from Ella's heaving stomach that splashed everywhere. She whimpered softly but the liquid did not stop coming. There was a point where she had thought maybe she was sick from dehydration so Ella had forced glass after glass of water into her tiny body and now it seemed like even more was returning. Mary was soaked and still holding Ella's mouth open. Ella licked her fingers and she laughed. Ella laid her hands on Mary's breasts and was amazed to find her nipples were hard.

Ella retched and vomited again, this time a little more viscous. At the same time, she tweaked Mary's nipples and Mary gasped, then moaned.

"Are you -- hnnng -- enjoying this?" Ella asked in a shaky, breathless voice as she released another mouthful of vomit. She had held it in so long it was coming up now with almost no effort.

"You're just so hot, I'm for real sorry that you're sick though, I swear, I just--" 

Ella cut Mary off with a sudden loud heave, then another, then her mouth filled with chunks. She swallowed. She grabbed Mary's hands and set them on her hips. She guided one of Mary's hands into the waistband of her panties. She didn't stop to think about what she was doing, she only knew she wanted to feel better. "I want you to enjoy it," Ella purred in a weak, shaky voice, pausing halfway through to swallow another load of thicker puke. Fuck, she was sick. "Touch me."

Mary hesitated and Ella angled her hips so Mary's fingers slipped inside her. She bounced. She moaned. At last, Mary gave in and began to crook her fingers. Ella opened her mouth to moan in pure ecstasy but instead, what came out was a burp and then a thick, heavy load of acrid stomach contents. Ella ripped off her sweater and Mary wiggled her fingers as Ella puked again, shooting chunks all over her tiny tits. "Oh-ohh, I mmm, gonna---brrrrrruuuaaakkkk." Her back arched and she choked up another massive thick wave and bounced on Mary's fingers. Ella bent her head and whined as her stomach forced more and more sick out her thick red lips. "Ohh."

Mary thrust deep all of a sudden and Ella screamed and threw her head back, grinding and panting, "Yes, yes, ye--" until she groaned and her stomach clenched and more vomit bubbled from her mouth. Oh, god. She was so close to coming but she still felt sicker than she ever had in her life with no end in sight. Mary crooked her fingers faster and harder and Ella slipped her hand into Mary's pants and darted one finger lightly, teasingly between her labia. Mary gave a sharp, shaky inhale and Ella vomited again.

"Fuck, you're even beautiful when you're sick." Ella brushed her fingertips past Mary's clit and she gasped. Ella leaned forward and threw up onto her feet, and Mary took advantage of the new angle to rub Ella's g-spot with her long fingers.

Ella squealed and puked again and then breathed, "Ohhh, mm, fuck, I'm close, harder, yeah baby, fuck, ohhh, I---" Her stomach contracted again, viciously, spectacularly. The motion whipped across her spine and she heaved and heaved and heaved, even after the first and second and third load spattered onto her carpet, even as her whole body shook with violent rapturous orgasm. She vomited copiously again and again, her body wringing every ounce of sickness from itself and onto her floor and Mary's body. She gasped and groaned and choked wetly and Mary's fingers were still moving and she was orgasming again as her stomach continued expelling its contents and she came and she puked and she came and she puked over and over until at last, for the moment, she was empty.


End file.
